xilinocs_testfandomcom-20200213-history
SMTB Part 15: Deicide
CENTER OF NARUKI CITY SIX MONTHS LATER Stillness. No major city would remain this lifeless for half a second, much less for over half a year. Even then, the clocks were frozen at 5:47 p.m., January 15, 2020. Most of the populace had disappeared on that fateful day. Many that remained had joined them in the time since, their hearts tiring of waiting for the paradise they had been promised. Rain had not fallen since that day, nor had a gust of wind blown. The gods themselves seemed to have abandoned the unmoving world. Until now. Tsukiyomi stood atop a building, looking down at what was once the Tartarus hotel, since converted by the world's master into a tower. Behind him was the long-nosed figure of Igor. "So the girl's preparations are complete?" he asked. "Amaterasu simply told me she had done everything in her power. She never showed me her expression. Whatever the girl's condition, we will see soon enough." Tsukiyomi answered. "Excellent. And the boy?" "He's...just doing what he's been doing for the past six months." "And that would be?" "Sitting there doing absolutely nothing." Tohru sat expressionless in a chair in front of the tower. He had a pitch-black katana jabbed into the ground next to him. "He's waiting for Ringo. He knows, one way or another, she's going to come here. This is either where his ambition is realized...or where it dies." Tsukiyomi expressed. Tohru sat in silence. "You still think she'll show?" Kamiya approached. He had his hood down, revealing the scars from his burns. "My answer remains the same as the past thirty-seven times you asked me, Kamiya. She has no choice. Don't fret now. You'll either have your bride, or permission to shoot her where she stands. Adequate payment either way." "It'd better be. I'm gettin' antsy here. I'm tempted to just start shooting whoever's left." A jolt of energy could be felt. Tohru looked up. "I don't think that will be necessary." Light flashed in the clouds. Tsukiyomi looked to the sky. "I pray that is a sign of your wife's success." Igor said. "It needs to be. Because I don't know what happens if it isn't." Tsukiyomi responded. The clouds opened up for the first time in months, and light began to shine down. It centered right on front of where Tohru and Kamiya were. A pillar of light erupted from the spot, as energy pulsated around it. Tohru, still unemotional, rose from his seat. He yanked the sword from the ground. Kamiya, meanwhile, shielded his eyes. A figure gradually appeared within the pillar. The light cleared out. Standing there was the girl chosen by the Fool Arcana, Ringo Kubo. Her hair reached down to her waist, and was tied back by a pair of small bells. She was garbed in a white-and-red kimono, and she lacked shoes. Red markings adorned her face, and her pupils were clear. She took a step forward. Kamiya gave a whistle. Tohru smirked. "Sister. Such radiant garb fit for the queen of my new world on her wedding day. So, what is your answer? Will you join me in bringing the few enlightened what they desire?" Rin looked around. She turned to Tohru. She held out her arm. Using her other arm, she unfurled it, revealing it to be unscarred. Kamiya's eyes widened in disbelief. "Her arms...! How...?!" "What is the meaning of this?" Tohru demanded. Rin gave a slight smile. She rose her arm up, and put two fingers together. "This, brother..." she said with an echo in her voice. "...is my answer." She snapped her fingers, and light enveloped everything for a few seconds. When the light vanished, the cityscape began to experience something it had not in months: movement. Birds resumed flight. Wind resumed blowing. 5:38 p.m. arrived. Tsukiyomi was ecstatic. "She...she did it! Everything's moving again!" "Where are the people the boy disintegrated? And where did they all go?" Igor asked. The tower had vanished. So too, had Rin, Tohru and Kamiya. Then, a ringing sound. Tsukiyomi took out a phone. He stared at it in awe. --- TARTARUS DEPTHS Tohru unshielded his eyes. He looked around to see not the Naruki cityscape, but an endless plain of ruins tinted green and red. Only the tower stood behind him. "How did this happen? That power shouldn't be possible...!" he griped. "Oh, but it is. That which you destroy, I may give rise to again. Though the moon may shower the world in darkness, the sun shall rise to banish it to whence it came. The process you boasted of completing in a year, I completed in half the time, and without sacrificing either my life or my sense of self. Never once did I consider joining your mad scheme. Nor would I unite with the foul attack dog you've aligned yourself with. Your souls are tainted by malice. I have cleansed my heart of everything that is neither love nor compassion. On behalf of the children of this world whom you have harmed with your evil, I shall cleanse you of this malice. Or I will cleanse this world of you. In other words, brother..." Rin stuck her arm out, and summoned forth a glowing, golden blade, bearing an image of the sun on its handle. "You lose." Tohru's unemotional face took on the slightest tinge of anger. "Enough with your bullshit!" Kamiya yelled, before firing a shot towards Rin. As it reached her, however, she simply blew it away. The shot flew in-between the two men, before blasting a hole in the front of the tower. Kamiya was shocked. Tohru looked bemused. "I would've simply flicked it, but I haven't had my nails done in months. I'd rather not make my job more difficult." Rin said. Tohru's left eye twitched slightly. He smirked. "I knew all along that your naivety would cloud you from reason. If you refuse to be the new world's queen...then I'll settle for making you its martyr." His eyes turned yellow as a murderous aura emerged from him. Shadows emerged from underneath him, and coated his body. The shadows forged a full-body, samurai-style black armor around him. The kanji for "moon" appeared on his back. An aura resembling black feathers emanated from the armor. He grasped his sword with both hands, and took a battle stance. "Come then, my dear sister. The moon shall swallow the sun, and neither it, nor the feeble masses you care for so much, will ever rise again!" Tohru burst forth, pushing Rin back as she blocked with her sword. They clashed, multiple times. Tohru landed, only for a pillar of light to erupt from beneath him. He caught himself before crashing to the floor. He summoned forth a dark aura, forming giant fists made of shadow and launching them at Rin. She cut them apart before they reached her. While she was distracted, however, a burst of shadow erupted behind her, sending her flying. Tohru grabbed her from midair, slamming her to the ground. He attempted to drive his sword into her, but Rin grabbed the blade, imbuing it with light and causing an explosion that sent Tohru flying. He picked himself up off the ground. He summoned forth two giant swords. "You know you can't win, Ringo. I've prepared for this moment for years. And unlike you, I have no qualms about ending your life. Empathy is the first thing I let Cronus burn to ashes." Rin smirked. "Must've been easy, seeing how there wasn't much there to start with." "Foolish yapping is all you're capable of. I'll put an end to that right now." He charged at her, clashing swords. Using both swords, he gradually began to overpower her. He brought a ray of shadow down upon her, before grabbing and tossing her away. She tried attacking, but Tohru blocked it, grabbed her sword and tossed it away. He kicked her into a nearby rock, before crossing his swords, channeling energy and firing an X-shaped blast at her. She rolled out of the debris, heavily damaged. Tohru summoned forth more energy. "You mock me for being alone, sister. How the tables are about to turn." More shadows appeared on the ground behind him. Legions of shadowy centurions, angels and assorted monstrosities appeared behind him. "The legions that discarded their humanity in exchange for eternal life...the lives sacrificed for a greater purpose...their souls are mine to command." Kamiya appeared next to Tohru. Two familiar faces appeared from the ground next to them: the Shadow forms of Ginmaru Hibiki amd Kurojū Mishima. Rin struggled to get back up. "Defiant to the last, eh, sister?" Tohru shook his head. "Years of being made to feel inadequate compared to you...having to pretend to be someone I'm not, being forced to end my own existence...to see you, now, beaten and weak, ready to be sacrificed for the new world I am about to create...knowing that there's nothing more you can do, that your life will end here with no one to see it...I would be lying if I said I wasn't going to enjoy what I'm about to do to you. I'm going to enjoy it a lot." Rin stood firm, breathing heavily. She couldn't let it end like this. Even weakened she couldn't just let him win. As she was prepared for a desperation move... "Gonna have to park the brakes there, Mr. Savior. You clearly don't know the first rule of the friend code: Never let your bestie suffer alone." Rin's eyes widened. A pillar of light erupted from behind her. Several more followed suit. Music began to emanate from one of the pillars. "Is...is that...Metallica?" uttered a stunned Kamiya. Before Rin could turn to look, she noticed a light covering her that healed her wounds. She turned around. Standing behind her was a girl, with a velvet uniform and platinum hair. She smiled. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Rin." Rose said. Rin, with tears forming, embraced her. "Hey. Save some for the rest of us." echoed out a digitized voice. Emerging from one pillar was the cloaked figure of Jin. On the screen of his tablet was a song title: Enter Sandman - Metallica. "Sorry for the wait, Rin-Rin. Just had to go pick some friends up." Tenko emerged from a pillar. Behind her, a pack of wolves, all bearing yellow pupils, came scurrying in, before transforming into monstrous forms. Soon, the others began to appear: Shūjo emerged, cracking his knuckles as legions of yellow-eyed yakuza appeared behind him, all transforming into assorted forms. "Your next line's gonna be, 'Who let these nerds in here?'" he said. "Who let these nerds in here...huh?!" Kamiya uttered. Behind Shūjo, Kaido came walking in. He transformed into his pirate captain form, drawing his guns. Hiyoko followed suit. "Alright, kids. Ms. Appleranger needs our help, alright?" The kids from the orphanage, all with yellow pupils, appeared and transformed into otherworldly forms. Umihime, also with yellow eyes, appeared behind her. "Usually I let my words do the fighting. Oh, well." She transformed into a form resembling a siren. Jugo came in, rifle drawn. Behind him came an army of uniformed students. "Alright, you all know the drill! Boss Rin saved your bacon from the tyrants, y'all get to return the favor!" he yelled out. Assorted cries of "let's help apple girl" and "let's beat his ass" echoed out from the transforming students. Yūji and Shinji appeared. "Guess it's time I reorganized my staff." Yūji mused, before taking an angelic form and taking flight. "Welp, guess that pilot's gonna be a solo act." Shinji mused, and took a form resembling a mage. Jin sat and began eating his Hi-Chews. Begeru came running in. "Oh, hey buddy. Gonna help fight four-eyes over there?" The cat turned into a monstrous tiger and roared. "I'll take that as a yes." Sakura walked in. "Someone's booty's gonna feel sore in the mornin'." She turned into a grey-skinned warrior. Jobin followed. "I could be playing Steel Battalion right now." he groaned. "You could also be playing Superman 64 right now. Doesn't look so bad, does it?" Jin retorted. "Fair point." Jobin turned into a bespectacled, hooded figure. Legions of people began pouring through the pillars. Rin's friends took their places next to her. Then, someone poked her back. She turned to see her mother, eyes yellowed, smiling. "Can't get rid of me that easy, dear." she joked. Rin embraced her. "I'm sorry to make you do this, Mama." "Don't worry about it. Consider this...tough love for your brother." She turned into a radiant figure coated with flowers on her clothing. Then, the ground shook. Rising up from the crowd was a giant ogre wearing leather armor, that towered over everything else. Rin stared in awe at it. She blinked. "Hah. Got ya." the ogre boomed. "Wha--Tan?!" "In the flesh, and finally the victor." "Oh come on, that didn't count!" "Keep telling yourself that." Jin shut the music off. Tsukiyomi teleported in. "Funny thing about humans, Tohru Kubo. They tend to follow the person who isn't trying to actively murder them. You wanted her to rally the masses, and she has. Just not the way you wanted." he lectured. "Shit, boss. Whatcha wanna do now?" Kamiya asked. Tohru's hand shook. "Idiots. Damn idiots. I offer you freedom from death, and yet you still side with her?! What does she have that I don't?!" he yelled. "That you would think to ask, answers your question." Rose retorted. "Humanity has seen through your empty promises as being a petty grudge in disguise. What else would they gauge from someone claiming to adore life, yet murders millions for their goal? The Titan may hold your mind, but your heart was blackened long before. You're a scoundrel, Tohru Kubo. That you would be allowed to rise from your grave is an affront to life itself." she continued. "In shorter terms: piss off, Fruits Basket." Jin added. Tohru went silent. His aura began to flare. He started growling. Everything began to shake. He picked his head up. "...kill them all. Spare nobody." He brandished his swords. "IF YOU IDIOTS WON'T ACCEPT ETERNAL LIFE, THEN I'LL GIVE YOU ETERNAL DAMNATION!" He gave the order for his troops to charge. Rin turned to the mass of people behind her. "Everyone...thank you." She waved her hand in a manner similar to an induction. "Welcome to the Shinigami Order. Do me one solid: Don't die." The group gave a rallying cry, and charged forward. Rin stood and watched. She sighed. Reopening her eyes, she stared straight forward at Tohru. Both armies engaged in a massive scrum. The demon dogs swarmed the shadow centurions. Angels on both sides began tackling each other out of the air. Shūjo began pummeling numerous centurions. One attempted to jump him from behind, but was shot dead instantly. "Just like the good old days, right bro?!" Kaido exclaimed. "Now ain't the time for reminiscing, dude. Tell ya what it is time for, though..." Shūjo pointed towards a group of angels up above. "Fastball special time?" Kaido asked. "Damn straight." Kaido picked Shūjo up, spun him around and tossed him into the air. He decked one angel in the face, before leaping off of it and attacking the others. Elsewhere, Mishima attacked the group using a large mech. "See what rejecting order has brought you? If only your fortitude matched your stupidity..." he mused. "And what would you know about fortitude?" Mishima turned around. Jugo was pointing his rifle at him. "Finally done letting guys like me do your dirty work, huh, 'Commamder'?" he said. "You implying cowardice on my part, Oda?" Mishima chided. Jugo brought out Sanjuro. "Ma always told me: real leaders lead from the front." Mishima fired a laser from the mech's hand, but Sanjuro blocked it using its sword. It made a cutting motion, and cleaved the mech in two. Mishima scurried out of it. "All this time and you couldn't get an upgrade? Man. And to think I used to take orders from you..." Jugo said. "Mock me at your peril, traitor...!" Mishima drew his revolver, only for Jugo to blast him. "At ease, loser." Jugo said. Rin fought off numerous shadow guards trying to attack her. She felt a tugging at her robe. She looked down and saw Kyohei Ishimaru pulling on her kimono. "Oh, hello. Fancy meeting you here." he said. "Wait, YOU'RE here now? I'm a little busy at the moment, unless you're really in the mood to bother me." Rin responded. "Oh, heavens, no. I'd love nothing more than to see that pompous fool get taken down a few pegs. I am yours to boss around, my queen." "Somehow I'm not convinced." "Turning traitor, Ishimaru?" Hibiki walked over. "Such a disappointing turn. There was a place for you in Tohru's new order if you'd have played along. But then, looking at the other option..." He studied Rin. "Fehehehehe...I'm going to enjoy pulling your layers apart--" Suddenly, a figure drove a large axe into Hibiki's back, before forcefully removing it. Holding the axe was a pink-skinned woman with curled horns. "It's...it's you..." she said. "My name is Miko Sakaki. You...you helped me in the forest..." Rin paused. She envisioned her as the brown-haired schoolgirl she'd pulled down from the tree. "I was so scared then...I just needed to know that there was someone who cared...but it makes sense, for someone so kind to be a goddess..." "Oh, no no no. I'm no goddess. I'm just a girl that saw herself on that branch." Rin answered. She looked and saw Tohru fighting in the distance. "Listen, it's not my place to ask you a favor..." "Not your place? I owe you my life! I could never repay your kindness." Miko enthused. "A-anyway, could you keep an eye on him for me? I don't need any more headaches today." Before she left, Rin patted Miko on the shoulder. "Hey, if you're ever in Naruki, ask where the best produce in town is. Ask the nice red-haired lady where Rin is. My door's always open for a chat." She ran off. Miko turned to Ishimaru. "I like your axe." he said casually. Tohru brutally tossed aside many attackers. He turned to point his blade at another, only to be met with the sight of Rose. "I don't believe we've been formally introduced." she said. "No need. I know exactly who you are, puppet. They couldn't wait to replace me, it seems." he answered. "Au contraire. To replace you would be implying that we were on equal footing." "You dare to look down upon me, puppet?" "Unlike you, I see no logic in ruining reality over sibling resentment. I don't resent Rin's talents. I revere them. They are something to be replicated, not despised." "Do not speak as if you are anything but a doll to be pulled by the strings. You're no sibling. You're a slave, puppet." Rose began to hum a tune. "I've no strings, to hold me down~. Make me limp, or make me frown~. I had strings, but now I'm free~. There are no strings on me~." Tohru became agitated. "Your lack of fear displays ignorance. Complete your song as you descend into the infernal depths!" He drew his blades. "Hey, Samurai Quack!" Tenko jumped in-between the two, and pointed her sword at Tohru. "Sheesh, do you talk in anything but passages from the generic bad guy manual? You gonna start boasting that your imminent ass-whooping is part of your plan next?" she joked. "Ahh, the best friend. So good that you'd both come to me. I can hurt you both to hurt her." Tohru said. "Seriously, I can buy the manual and it'd be you word for word." Tenko responded. Frustrated, Tohru swung his sword down. Tenko parried it, and sent one of the swords flying away. "I've seen marketing firms with less openings than you." she taunted. He continued his assault, but Tenko continued parrying his attacks. "Annoying monkey...!" he griped. "Here's your problem, Big Man. You can't stop looking down on people no matter what. I've been holding a sword since I was in diapers. I don't slack in my training. I've made an experienced fencing champion my bitch. And I bet you thought having those big swords gave you an advantage. Those big uglies just make you easier to read. You're not beating me in a sword match. Not in ten thousand years." Tohru steadied himself. "Hmm. Perhaps you have a point. I couldn't beat you in a fair match. Luckily for me..." Rose heard the sound of a gun being cocked behind her. Kamiya pointed his revolver at her. "War ain't fair." he quipped. "You dirty piece of...!" Tenko griped. "Put the sword down, witch. Or I'll put her down." Tohru asserted. Tenko begrudgingly complied. Tohru raised his sword. "This will only hurt for a long time." Before he could bring his sword down, Kamiya was dragged and flung away by a chain wrapped around his neck. "What in..." Tohru began, before Tenko picked her sword up and cut off his left hand. He fell to his knees in agony. Tenko kicked him onto his back. Her eyes glowed as she summoned blades of light above Tohru. She brought them down, and they impaled him through his remaining hand and legs. Tenko shook her head. "I'm gonna call this one, 'Ballad of the Deflated Ego'." she quipped. Kamiya was flung a good distance away. He picked himself up. "Pointed your gun at the wrong pair, gruesome." Jin appeared in front of him. "Jin, ol' buddy! Love the voice box thingie. Just gotta learn how the do balloon animals and you'll be a hit at kids' parties!" "Shut up. I'm not here to listen to your bull. I'm here for payback." "Oh goodie, what for? Cutting your throat out? Shooting at your gal pal? Stalking her bestie?" Jin summoned Ongyo-ki. "Yes." Back where Kamiya had been flung from, Tenko stood over Tohru's battered form. "Y'know...when I first met Rin-Rin she kept boasting about what a 'paragon of talent' you were. That as president you'd be everything Ishimaru wasn't. I'm guessing that was all an act? Butter her up enough to where she'd feel worse when you died? Then when she--in your pretentious brain--inevitably failed, you'd be there to overtake her. I get all that right?" "Hmph. And I thought you were stupid. But that power of mine isn't just limited to overtaking the mind. I could fix everything about someone just by possessing them. Even, say...damaged vocal cords?" Tenko paused. "Tenko, don't even..." Rose warned. "Think about it. I've done extensive research on each of you. Your beloved Jin's mind would be gone, but I know enough to where I would prove an effective substitute. I wouldn't be the equal to a broken, outdated phone. And I know all about you, Tenko. I could be a better Jin than you'd likely ever get. I could make you so happy..." "Tenko, please, you know he's lying--" Rin pleaded. "Oh, I know. I'm just letting him have his moment." Tenko answered. "Didn't buy it for a second, eh?" Tohru said. "I'm a farm girl, hon. I'm very attuned to the smell of horseshit." Tenko retorted. "Worth a shot." Suddenly, a strange object launched towards Tenko, grabbing her by the throat and hoisting her upwards. It was Tohru's severed hand. He broke free of the swords, and rose back up. Rose attempted to summon Kikuri-hime, but Tohru made a flicking motion, creating a shockwave that sent Rose flying. He placed the stump of his arm into the floating hand, reconnecting it to his body. "I was going to just bathe this entire plateau with your blood, but I have a better idea. You talk too much. So to fix it and make all things equal, I'll let you join Jin Mirai in eternal silence. Won't that be adorable? You could find new ways to pantomime 'I love you'. I for one find it amusing." Tohru taunted. Tenko didn't respond at first. "Hey, Rosie." she finally uttered. Rose, scraped by the previous attack, approached. "Yes, Tenko?" "I'm gonna need some juice." Rose summoned her Persona, and fired several beams of light at Tenko. Her eyes glowed, and she broke free of Tohru's grasp. "Well. Looks like Rin-Rin's gonna have to live with some disappointment." Tenko said. "At what? Your impending failure?" Tohru responded. A menacing aura flowed out of Tenko. "That there's not gonna be anything left of you to whoop." Elsewhere, Kamiya fired shots at multiple copies of Jin, all of which vanished upon getting hit. "Slippery little shit, how 'bout you actually try fighting head-on?!" Kamiya griped. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe I should've waited 'til you were taking a piss. I mean, that's how you roll, right?" Jin retorted. "Hey, you're the one that thought going to the bathroom during a movie was a good idea." He fired more shots, and more copies vanished. "Just knock it off. I don't have anymore words for you." Jin said. "Well of course not. I carved 'em all outta ya, remember?" "I think what you need is someone who can talk louder than you." "Ooh, so hurtful. As if you could get someone like tha--" "Alright, kiddies. We're gonna sing a little tune for the Red Hood for being such a meanie. On the count of 3. 1, 2..." Hiyoko stood by with a group of pale-skinned, yellow-eyed children. They all began to sing at a high pitch, the soundwaves aimed directly at Kamiya. He dropped to his knees and covered his ears. "Don't fret about it, Kamiya. If you lose your head to the music I can just mail it back to you giftwrapped." Hiyoko said. The singing stopped, but Kamiya was left reeling. He attempted to grab his revolver, but was stopped by a staff being planted in the ground in front of him. "Not today, Kamiya." It was Yūji. "It goes without saying, but you have no idea how fired you are." Kamiya was then lifted up by an unseen force. "Need a hand, pal of mine?" said Shinji. Yūji proceeded to strike the prone Kamiya multiple times. Kamiya's rage began to build, and he summoned forth Hyperion, who slammed its fist into the ground, sending everyone flying back by bringing forth pillars of light. "Okay, no more bullshit!" He walked over to Jin, and pinned him against a rock. He grabbed the tablet and tossed it. "There we go, mouth shut like God intended. You just keep finding new ways to piss me off, ya know that, Jinnie? Maybe threatening you and your annoying skank of a gal pal just isn't enough. Guess I just gotta do you like I did little sunny over there. Let's see...what's Mama up to right now, I wonder?" Jin's expression turned to one of anger. "Probably just getting in from her hospital shift. Gotta be shitty, having to keep going back after what happened to your Pops. Musta sucked for you havin' to leave her and baby sis behind after that, huh?" Jin's eyes widened. "Oh yeah, I know about little miss Aimi, old boy. I know everything about every single one of you punks. And I know enough to guess that she's probably in the middle of a Splatoon match right about now. Gamertag 'MIMI', right? Apple doesn't fall far, does it?" He put his revolver to Jin's chin. "Speaking of apples, I really gotta go grab my bride-to-be before the boss man breaks her. So what I'm gonna do is, I'm gonna shoot you in the fuckin' head, and I'm gonna drag your carcass up to the sticks where ya came from. Then poor old Mama and dear, little MiMi can look at your bloody corpse and then, I'll cap them both. Just uh, make sure to tell my old man I said hi when you see him." Then, Jin vanished. He reappeared behind Kamiya. "Tell him yourself, asshole." He sliced Kamiya's throat. Blood sprayed out of the wound. Kamiya grasped his throat, and made gargling noises. Jin slammed him into the rock as blood continued to gush out. Kamiya looked up, and saw Rin flying overhead. He reached out, and tried to speak. "Doesn't feel so good, does it?" Jin taunted. "Now here's what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna leave your sorry ass here to drown in your own blood. Just to make this perfectly clear, though: you can torture me, insult me, threaten me all you want. I could care less. But then you insult the girl I love. You threaten my mom and my 14-year old sister right to my face. And you have the balls to even mention my father in any capacity. You're miserable garbage, is what you are. So I'm gonna leave you here to die a miserable death. Alone, pitiful, and where Rin can't see you. I'm sure that last one's gonna sting the most." Jin shook his head. "All this over a schoolyard crush. Hope it was worth it. See you in the funny papers." Jin walked away, towards where Tenko was fighting Tohru. A weakened Kamiya tried pulling himself up. Hiyoko walked over to him. "Don't like being hurt, do you? But inflicting pain on others is acceptable by you. If I were more vindictive, I would blast your head off right now in a show of poetic justice. But suffering like this is probably more fitting for a scoundrel like you. So, goodbye. And when you see my mother where you're going, tell her that despite her best efforts, I'm doing rather well for myself. And that I met someone more depraved and soulless than her. Au revoir." She walked away. Kamiya gasped for air. He thought back to that night when he was 13, slitting his father's throat and setting their apartment building ablaze to cover it. He had killed so many in the Titan's service, all for a world that, at least for him, would likely never come. He cursed the day he'd ever laid eyes on Rin Kubo, before concluding that not laying eyes on her would have been impossible. With the last of his strength, he picked up his revolver, aiming in the direction Jin and Hiyoko had walked off to. Before firing a shot, his hand gave out, and he dropped the gun. He slowly closed his eyes. There, on that barren battlefield, the Reaper drew his last breath, and died. --- Atop the Tartarus tower, Tohru landed with a crash, before picking himself up. Tenko, eyes still glowing, landed right after. "All that piss and vinegar from you and all I've done is flatten you at every turn. You couldn't be the god of a box of toothpicks, much less the entire world." she taunted. Tohru's aura flared. "I won't be lectured on my strength by some country hick. My ears have been made to bleed enough." He drew his blades. "Oh, dear. Didn't I ever teach you proper manners?" Large vines sprouted up from underneath Tohru and wrapped his arms. Hana descended down before him. "Et tu, mother?" Tohru uttered. "I'm sorry it had to come to this, Tohru. But this is something I can't allow you to do. The fact that my own son would cause this much pain, it hurts me to no end. I wonder where it was I went wrong. Maybe I did give Rin-chan more attention when you were younger. But you made it clear that human contact was something you didn't want. You Kubo men...just keep finding new ways to break my heart." Hana mused. "Mother...I..." Tohru began. "Don't even start with that 'I'm sorry' crap now, bro." a voice boomed out. Tan's giant form appeared, and promptly swatted Tohru far away. The girls all stared up at him. "Hey, y'all." he said. Tohru landed with a crash. As he attempted to get up, a sword of light came through the ground and pierced him in the chest. Tenko landed, carrying Rose on her back. Tohru covered the blade in shadow, shattering it. As he got up, he was grabbed from behind. Shūjo wrapped his arms around Tohru's neck, lighting them on fire. A chain wrapped itself around Tohru's legs, bringing him to his knees. Jin was on the other end of the chain. Jugo appeared, and pointed his rifle at Tohru's head. Hiyoko followed suit, her hands radiating with energy. Tohru ceased struggling. "Where is the Reaper...?" Tohru grumbled. "Your attack dog is dead." Hiyoko answered bluntly. "Really did a shit job with your lackies, didn't ya?" Shūjo taunted. "There is no victory for you here, Tohru. Your legions are defeated. The people have rejected your new world. Your strongest allies have been put down. You have nothing to gain, nothing to rule." said Rose. "This...this is my world..." Tohru asserted. "Your world is an empty land of ruins. It's nothing to boast about." Jugo retorted. "'My name is Ozymandias, king of kings. Look on my works, ye mighty, and despair.'" a voice echoed out. Rin landed next to the group. Tohru attempted to break free, but Shūjo tightened his grip. "One more move and it'll be your legs' last act." Jin said. Rin walked up to her battered brother. "...what did you gain from this, Tohru? Anyone who agreed with your cause has seen their existence ended. You've sacrificed so many to get to this point, right here. Even your own flesh and blood have turned against you. You could've had such a successful life. You were going to defeat Ishimaru in a landslide. The world would've been at your fingertips. And you tossed it away because you couldn't let go of a petty grudge. This was always about two things, wasn't it? You couldn't bear to see me successful...and you couldn't accept that Papa would've wanted us to move on and keep living." "Father wanted me to defeat you---" "No, Tohru. He wanted me to defeat you." Tohru was taken aback. "What did you say...?" "When I was training with the goddess...Papa came to speak to me. He told me that he wanted you to be successful, but not like this. He wanted you to do your best, even if it wasn't being the best. He knows how you've twisted his words into this awful form. And he gave me permission to stop you. He asked me to beat you, Tohru. He. Asked. Me." Tohru was rendered speechless. "Lies...it...has to be lies...this was all...for his sake...No. No." He began shaking his head violently. "GrrrrrrAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" His head drooped. The group was confused. Then, his head rose up slowly. His eyes glowed silver. "How tragic. Downfall brought about by your own kin. It is a feeling I know all too well." The voice coming from Tohru's mouth was dark, deep, distorted beyond recognition. "Release me, naive humans." He twitched, and caused enough force to send Shūjo back and release his legs from Jin's chains. He floated up into the air. "What is this?!" Tenko asked. "This...this must be...the Titan..." Rose answered. "Indeed. I am he who granted humanity its bountiful harvests, he who commands the flow of time, he who permitted your wretched kind to exist upon the form of Mother Gaia. I am Cronus, son of Uranus, father to treasonous spawn. It is I who commanded the actions of the boy, Tohru Kubo. But it would seem even my gifts were not enough to best you. Such a pity." the Titan boomed. "Many eons ago, I was deposed from my throne by my own children, and imprisoned within the stygian abyss you call Tartarus. As the centuries passed, and humanity's reliance on the gods began to diminish, many of this world's deities fled to other planes, or were forced to take lower forms to compensate for their lowered power." "Yet I remained imprisoned. Tartarus proved to be the meeting point between humanity's cognition and the real world. So long as the gods existed in humanity's consciousness, I would not disappear. And so for centuries I watched as the children my sons and daughters left the world to proceeded to rip it asunder. My mother's form desecrated and mutilated for the sake of gathering resources. Humanity's desperation had caused this planet irreparable damage. It sickened me to my core." "But what does this have to do with my brother? Why enlist him?" Rin asked. "I hold sway over time, child. I had foreseen my impending failure long ago. Undone by a red-haired human blessed by the sun. I could not let this stand. So I resolved to fix it the one way I knew how..." "Familial betrayal." Rose interjected. "Precisely. So I gifted the envious brother and the lovestruck ruffian a fraction of my power, and allowed their plan to proceed. A world where life continues uninhibited would benefit me greatly. No conflict, no hatred, no desperation. What need would humanity have to destroy its own planet when their security is assured? With my puppets as rulers, and with my own children long departed from this plane, I would hold sway over a new age of this planet. One where the need for rebellion would be rendered moot." Rin stayed silent for a moment. "You know...I can see why you went after Tohru. Hearing you speak, I honestly can't tell you apart. It's the same exact falsehoods, over and over. You don't want to save humanity. You want it in a place where you can make them submit, where they have no urge to fight back. You're as vindictive and spiteful as he is. So my position stands...I'll do everything in my power to stop you!" The Titan scoffed. "Everything in your power. Indeed. Let us test that bravado, shall we? All I need do is swat you away, and the path to humanity's submission becomes all the more clear." The ground started to shake, and cracks started to appear. Dark aura began to pour from Tohru's body. "You are not cleansing the hearts of the unjust any longer, girl. You face one who has seen the face of the universe as it was in its infancy. Now...BEGONE!" An explosion of energy came forth and enveloped the group. The energy fired off into the sky, and the rays continued to pour down across the entire battlefield. The remaining combatants were all sent flying by the impact of the destructive rays. At the tower, Tan shielded his mother from one blast, being hit squarely in the back. Large, purple, spiked vines began to emerge from the cracks. At ground zero of the explosion, there was naught left but rubble. Tenko, Shūjo, Jugo, Jin and Hiyoko were lying on the ground, battered and unconscious. Some of the rubble began to move. Rin tossed it off of her. "Hey, hey, c'mon, wake up!" She tried to wake up Rose, who she had shielded. "Urrr...Rin? What just happened?" The girls looked up. Towering over them was a giant, shadowy man with a large beard and flowing hair, wearing a torn-up robe and wielding a sickle and scythe. "Thank you for bringing me these interlopers. The process of weeding out humanity's sins shall begin now." he bellowed out. Rose got up, and began to heal the others. "Come on, Rin. You know what to do." "Rose, I...I don't know if I can. That power is insane...even with the goddess' power it might not be enough..." "So your solution is to do nothing?! Was that what everything we've done up to now was for? Nothing?" "That isn't..." "Rin, please! You're the only one with the power to do this! Your power opposes his. You've gone through the same process as him to get it." The others all slowly got up. Rose walked up to Rin, and grabbed her hands. "In my time with you all, I've come to believe in three things more than anything. I believe that love is invincible. I believe that hope will prevail in the end. And...I believe that Ringo Kubo can overcome anything." Rin was taken aback. "You can do anything. I believe that from the bottom of my heart. That I think, is what I've learned about love. It's about belief. Belief in everything that which you love is capable of. So...please. We'll be alright. We all believe you can do this. So we know it'll be alright in the end." Rin looked to her friends. They all smiled, and gave a nod. "You all...put way too much stock in me. I'm just a normal girl, after all. But...thank you. Thanks for having my back all this time, even when it got rough. You guys are the best friends I've ever had." Rin began approaching the Titan. "So...I'm going to end this. I'm going to kick this monster's butt, and then...we can start living. We can go shopping, see a movie, just be normal teenagers. That all starts right here, right now. So...just believe in me for a little while longer. I'll give this tale the ending it deserves." Rin walked up to Cronus. She raised her hands. "I'm all yours, brother." she said. He lifted his foot. Rin just stood there, as the Titan brought his foot down on top of her. Then... "My turn to show and tell." a voice echoed out. Light began to emanate from beneath Cronus. The ground began to shake. "What...?!" the Titan uttered. A giant pillar of light erupted from beneath Cronus, sending him back. The wasteland was bathed in the brilliant light of the sun. The shadowy vines around the battlefield dissolved away. What emerged from the pillar of light, was a giant tiger, with glowing white fur and red stripes. Numerous artifacts shaped like the sun circled around her midsection. She let out a tremendous roar. "Whoa..." Shūjo uttered. "SHE'S SO BIG AND FLUFFY!" Tenko yelled. Cronus readied his sickle. "The sun rises to defend humanity. How poetic. Within my form, the boy is screaming for vengeance. In every way, shape, and form, this shall be the decisive battle. Prepared, goddess?" "I am prepared...Tohru." she bellowed out. She lunged at the Titan, who chucked her aside. She landed on her feet. He tossed his sickle, wrapping the chain around one of her legs. He pulled her towards him. She slashed at the chain, breaking it. He charged his hands, and slammed them into the ground. Shadows charged towards the tiger, who leapt over them, and tackled the Titan. She began to bite at his neck, but Cronus delivered a headbutt, then a hard punch at the reeling tiger. He picked the giant feline up by the throat, and delivered more powerful blows. He charged his fist again, and delivered a crushing blow. The tiger was knocked to the ground, but picked herself up. She roared. "Why?! Why do you persist?!" he rumbled. He charged his hands again, and fired a beam of darkness. The tiger charged the artifacts, and fired off an opposing beam of light. The beams clashed. On the spiritual plane, Tohru stood amongst the clouds. Rin kneeled, facing away from him. "What is it that makes you resist? What do you have that I don't?" he demanded. "Do you really still not get it?" she began. "All you've expressed towards me is anger, deception...and jealousy. And you've let that jealousy inflate to where you're putting everyone in danger. I would never do anything like that. I believe in love, in compassion, in forgiveness." "Forgiveness isn't justice. You let the man who murdered Father continue his cursed existence with barely a word of scorn. I would've ended him on the spot." "And that's what makes us different, brother. I listened to his explanation. He'd suffered enough and was suffering to where I needn't do anything. He made his remorse clear. I chose to forgive and move on with my life. If I was like you and let that sort of thing boil over and consume my life, then what kind of life would that be? No. I choose to forgive. I choose to live. That's how we're different, Tohru." "Because I can still sit here, and tell you that even with everything you've done...deep down, in my heart...I still forgive you. I still love you." Tohru was stunned. "What...? Why...? Why?" "Why would you say that to me? Answer me! Ringo? Rin...? Why won't you look at me?" "Why...won't you look at me?" Back in the physical world, Rin's beam of light overwhelmed the Titan's, blasting a hole through his torso. He reeled back, and tried to hold himself up. The tiger lunged, and charged its claws. It swiped at Cronus' head, destroying it. The Titan's body crashed to the ground. The tiger stood over her defeated opponent, and gave one last roar up to the sky. The Titan began to crumble away. Rin shrunk down and returned to her normal form. The giant fell to pieces, leaving behind only the ravaged body of Tohru. Rin walked over to her defeated brother. Her friends stayed close behind. Tohru's lower half had crumbled away. The rest of his form was slowly following suit. Rin kneeled next to him. She looked into his eyes. They had returned to their normal shade of black. "Rin...you..." he uttered weakly. "Shhh. It's alright. It's done." she said. "So it is...my ambition...my power...and my life...it is done. Wasted away by the blind pursuit of superiority...the curse of all mankind..." Rin grabbed his hand. "You...even now you best me. The gods...they chose the right champion. The one who could truly surpass me in every way. The girl, Rose, was correct...I should have respected your talents, not resented them. There is...nothing I can say that would make you forgive me...yet somehow, you would find a reason. That's how we are different..." Rin smirked. "I forgave you a long time ago, Tohru. I never set out to end your life. All I wanted was to do what I'd done before. It's what Papa wanted. He wanted me to save your soul. This doesn't erase what you've done. But...if I could at least put your soul at peace...make you realize that what you'd done was wrong...if I could just change your heart, then it would all be okay." "Hmmm...even now, thinking of someone else...nothing I could do could change you, could it?" "Nope. I'm still the happiest girl in the world. And I'm still your annoying sister. As it was, as it is, as it forever shall be." Tohru chuckled. "So it is...for the first time...I don't have any desire to change you...shame it had to happen this way...I suppose I won't be able to explain myself to Father, where I'm going. A shame, but no less than I deserve..." "Hey, you never know. The gods work mysteriously. You'll be alright, I promise." "Hahaha...ever the optimist. As it was, is, and shall be..." He began to crumble away. "The future is in good hands with you, sister. I'm sure of it. Thank you, Rin..." Tohru faded away. Rin got up. At this point, everyone had gathered to watch. They all started to vanish. "They are returning to their place in the real world. Most won't remember what happened here. Those connected to your heart will have some recollection." Tsukiyomi explained. "So, what happens now, father?" Rose asked. "Now? You go see a movie. Buy something nice. Do what it is teenagers do. You've more than earned it. Your reward for saving everything...is getting to live. For now...it's time we depart from here." Rin's friends all disappeared with looks of content. Rin was left with Tsukiyomi. "Thank you, Ms. Kubo. You performed beyond all expectations. Just how the hero of this tale should be. The world owes you its gratitude." Rin closed her eyes, opening them with a satisfied smile. "They have my gratitude. For just being who they are. That's enough for me. Now, let's go home. I have school in the morning, after all." she said. They disappeared. --- A Thesis on Love, by Rōzū Kubo Love...is belief. It is the belief that one you admire will always come through in the end. Love is ever-present, whether towards a person, a place or an object. It is what drives our day to day lives. It isn't always towards something positive, but when it is, it is truly beautiful. Love is something we want. It is sweetness, wisdom, and liveliness all in one perfect form. It is bright, and good, and can be pictured with the warmest shade of red. Love...is like an apple.